


Niebla (o la historia de una estúpida falla mecánica)

by FantasmaAlineal



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasmaAlineal/pseuds/FantasmaAlineal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memorial para Anton Viktorovich Yelchin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niebla (o la historia de una estúpida falla mecánica)

**Author's Note:**

> Dentro del cuerpo del fic. Al final de éste, hay un diccionario de Vulcano.

_No es raro en mí comenzar un fic con especificaciones técnicas. Esta vez, son necesarias, por ira pura y simple. Fiat Chrysler tiene 686 quejas, 262 reportes de accidentes y 68 demandas de personas heridas por la misma camioneta, en accidentes similares al que le costó la vida a nuestro querido Anton Yelchin._

_El 22 de abril pasado, la empresa mandó una carta para reportar la falla mecánica que mató a Anton; la camioneta no sabe distinguir entre la orden de estacionamiento y la orden de seguir caminando (es en resumidas cuentas, no os voy a aburrir con detalles técnicos). Fiat Chrysler reportó haber avisado a los dueños de más de un millón de vehículos (la camioneta es Jeep Grand Cherokee; si alguno de ustedes la tiene, sugiero amablemente que se deshagan de ella)._

_Anton, como dueño responsable, la mandó a revisar…y obviamente, la falla persistió, si no, el aparato de marras no habría terminado por asesinarlo._

_El asunto me hiere personalmente; cuando teníamos nuestra moto grande (mi beta me dice que no cite marcas), la empresa nos mandó una carta de que la cadena tenía un defecto y la motocicleta podía atorarse en plena marcha, produciendo un accidente MUY SERIO._

_Quizá lo más cómico –y estúpido- de la carta, seguramente traducida con el google traductor, era el final **“si, por casualidad usted  ha muerto en un accidente provocado por esta moto, ya no tiene que llevarla a revisión”**._

_Esa misma semana al recibir la carta, mandamos revisar la moto. Uno de mis compañeros mecánicos, José Luis, quien tenía el mismo modelo, lo hizo la semana siguiente y de hecho, pidió permiso para faltar, porque no tenía otro modo de llegar a la escuela._

_De modo que nadie preguntó por su ausencia…hasta que nos enteramos, ocho días después, de su muerte. Un tráiler le pasó por encima y la moto quedó tan destruida que no fue posible averiguar por qué diablos José Luis se había detenido en pleno crucero. Y siempre quedó en sospecha la falla de la puta cadena…_

_Aun no tengo palabras para expresar lo que sentí, de la forma correcta._

_La muerte de Anton levantó tantas quejas más contra Fiat Chrysler, que el gobierno norteamericano ya está investigando qué diablos ocurrió ahí. Y, en palabras de Irina Yelchinova, madre de Anton ‘Ningún dinero, producto de ninguna demanda, va a devolverme a mi hijo’._

_Esto, es un muy leve intento de homenaje, de una mediocridad ociosa y candente, porque no hay nada que pueda expresar bien la pena de perder un hijo._

_Spirk implícito. M, por violencia necesaria._

_Chai t’naat Itaren, por leerme._

**-0-**

**Niebla. (La historia estúpida de una falla mecánica).**

 

La voz de Spock era calma, neutra, filtrándose como luz en medio de la niebla que rodeaba a Sulu.

 

¿Niebla? ¡Ja! El había volado Sikorskys y Bells, BlackSharks y Eurocopters e incluso, Stealths modificados en la niebla naranja oscura de Titán, usando únicamente instrumentos. Había volado en medio de los ventarrones oscuros de Neptuno y enfrentando la explosión de la Materia Roja. Había sacado adelante a la Enterprise, evitando que se calentara y cayera de órbita no sólo en el ataque de Khan, sino en otras ocasiones parecidas.

Hikaru Kato Sulu podía tener muchos defectos como ser humano. Pero su talento para hacer volar cualquier máquina diseñada para ello, era cosa incuestionable no sólo para los miembros de su nave, sino entre toda la Flota.

Spock siguió hablando, la voz neutra, si bien no exenta de ¿Ternura? ¿Compasión?

 

“Se trató de lo que ustedes los terranos llaman ‘Efecto Titanic’, Teniente Sulu. Si recuerda bien, el  naufragio histórico de esa nave se debió a una suma de fallas que podrían parecer irrelevantes, por separado, pero que todas juntas, dispusieron por sí mismas una tragedia que sentó precedente.”

 

La niebla siguió rodeando a Sulu, anestesiándolo. Era eso. Maldito McCoy; ese bastardo seguramente le había metido algo en la sangre y por ello, el piloto del Enterprise no lograba reaccionar. “¿Maldito bastardo?” Y ¿Desde cuándo él estaba tan enojado con McCoy para llamarlo así?

 

“Ese mismo efecto se hizo evidente en otros dos accidentes, en su antigua NASA.”

 

Y Sulu sabía muy bien de que hablaba el Vulcano.

El Challenger se había desintegrado por culpa de un empaque de plástico, del tamaño y espesor de una rueda de bicicleta. Lo peor de todo? Los astronautas no habían podido escapar y…no llevaban paracaídas especiales ni suficiente oxígeno. Fue el estrellarse a 300 km/h contra el océano, lo que los mató, no la explosión de la nave. Y por si fuera poco, esos dos últimos detalles se repitieron en el desastre del transbordador Columbia; los astronautas ingresaron vivos a la atmósfera…pero no pudieron salir de la nave. Ésta NO tenía puertas de emergencia y no importaba que llevasen paracaídas y trajes especiales. Se quemaron vivos, literalmente.

Todo, porque la suma de empresas que proveían de partes a las naves, no estaban libres de defectos humanos como la codicia, principalmente. O banalidades como el prestigio.

Se llama ‘Efecto Titanic’ al hecho de confiarse demasiado en las propias expectativas, suponiendo que si algo funciona bien, ese algo lo seguirá haciendo y cegándose a los posibles defectos o fallas que pudieran presentarse.

 

Hikaru se llevó la mano al rostro y se topó con algo; una máscara de oxígeno. Un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez… oxígeno, nitrógeno y algún anestésico para mantenerlo cómodo.

 

El entrenamiento de años lo hizo mover desde los dedos de los pies hasta pestañear y Spock asintió, al parecer complacido, de las señales vitales del joven piloto.

Al bajar su mano, Hikaru se topó con otra cosa; los lacios cabellos de Demora y el peso de su hija, leve como una pluma y dormida, sobre su pecho, las largas pestañas aún mojadas de llanto y la boquita de rosa apretada en un gesto de desesperanza y tristeza...

 

_—Comandante Spock?_

_Spock se volvió hacia la pequeña. Gente de la Tierra, de Andoria y de todas las colonias, se había visto dispuesta a adoptar a los pequeños o’Rishansou, los huérfanos sobrevivientes de la Va’Pak, mucha más de la que uno podía imaginarse._

_Siendo Spock el primer mestizo humano reconocido, uno de sus quehaceres secundarios –en lo que el Enterprise quedaba reparado del desastre de San Francisco— era ayudar tanto como pudiera en los quehaceres de la Colonia. Y no era raro que los niños del Asilo de la Embajada lo visitaran, a veces, con los candidatos para ser sus futuros padres; a veces, por ellos mismos, para dejar en claro a dónde y con quienes querrían vivir. Spock alzó la mano en el ta’al._

_—Sarlah etek d’vin tor, T’Sharush._

_La pequeña correspondió con el mismo gesto._

_—Itaren, comandante. Sé que está a nuestro servicio. Es por ello que vengo a solicitar algo que a nuestros pares vulcanos podría parecer ilógico…_

_“pero como usted es medio humano, va a entenderme a la perfección” fue lo que Spock escuchó, entre líneas. Inclinó la cabeza, extendiendo las manos sobre el amplio escritorio, conteniendo a duras penas la sonrisa._

_—Juzgar no es una de mis labores, T’Sharush. Sin conocimiento del asunto, juzgar es ilógico._

_La pequeña –unos 7 o 9 años se adelantó y depositó un PADD sobre el escritorio. Era la solicitud de adopción, de parte de el navegador y el timonel del Enterprise; los dos oficiales que se encargaban, prácticamente, de pilotar la nave. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Chékhov y Sulu adoptar a una niña vulcana? Era un misterio para Spock… pero no para Jim ni para el resto de la tripulación._

_Las familias dentro de la nave se habían ido conformando de a poco, pasando el tiempo de la misión; desde él y Jim, pasando por McCoy y la doctora Marcus hasta la sorpresa dada por Nyota y Scotty, formando a la vez una suma de lealtades y afecto mucho más solida que cuando todo empezara, en el trágico evento de la pérdida de su mundo._

_T’Sharush deslizó sus dedos por el PADD hasta llegar al retrato de sus futuros padres._

_—Como podrá notar, comandante, el Teniente Sulu es de origen oriental así como el alférez Chékhov es caucásico._

_Spock elevó una ceja, intrigado, animándola a que continuara con un asentimiento, dada la obviedad de las frases._

_—Dado que mi genética es vulcana, no habrá ninguna remembranza que me identifique como hija biológica de ellos dos._

_Spock asintió de nuevo._

_—Ciertamente._

_—Por lo tanto, quiero solicitar al Alto Consejo la aplicación de las técnicas oankali sobre mi persona, a fin de tener el parecido físico suficiente con mis futuros mekhu…_

_Spock contuvo el gesto de abrir la boca. O de recoger su mandíbula del piso. Pensó dos segundos._

_—Sin hacer ningún juicio, T’Sharush ¿Puede explicarme las razones de éste…cambio tan radical?_

_La niña permaneció muy derecha frente a él y miró hacia la jarra, tras el escritorio._

_Sólo entonces Spock se dio cuenta de su falta de cortesía; no le había ofrecido agua, como corresponde a la tradición. Se levantó apresurado y sirvió dos vasos. A la vez, recorrió una de las sillas e hizo el gesto a la pequeña de que tomara asiento. T’Sharush se bebió el vaso entero, lo depositó graciosamente sobre el escritorio y luego, las manos en las rodillas, continuó, serena._

_—Quiero dejar muy en claro, comandante Spock, que no estoy renegando de mi genética vulcana y no quiero perder mis rasgos principales; ellos me unen a nuestro pueblo y a mis fallecidos mekhu. Pero es sabido entre todos los nuestros, lo mucho que usted sufrió, por sus diferencias. Y Surak nos alentó a aceptar todas las diferencias. Quiero llevar algo en mí, de lo que queda de nuestro pueblo. Pero mis nuevos mekhu merecen también una hija que, al menos en apariencia, lleve sus rasgos._

_Es lo que creo que puede sonar ilógico, pero si me parezco más a ellos, ellos se sentirán más unidos a mí. Y usted comprende que la sensibilidad humana es algo que debe ser tratado con…delicadeza._

_Pese a la coherencia del discurso, Spock podía ver claramente el temor de la pequeña; no quería ser vista como una extraña, no quería ser tratada como alien, como distinta. Y quería pertenecer a algo, a su nueva familia ¿Qué mejor que ser parecida a ellos? No era lógico y a la vez, lo era. Spock se puso en pie y se acercó a la ventana. Un hijo de él y Jim ¿Llevaría los ojos azules de su t’hy’la? ¿O sus desordenados cabellos rubios? Comprendió que el parecido para él, podría no ser importante. Ni para Jim. Y posiblemente, no lo era para Pavel y Hikaru, dado que habían elegido una niña que no tenía ninguna conexión con ellos, más allá del afecto._

_Pero lo era para T’Sharush._

_Spock se encaró a la niña._

_—Su solicitud me parece fundamentada, T’Sharush. Sin embargo, necesito la aprobación de sus futuros mekhu, previa a la del Alto Consejo y a las autoridades de la Colonia y la Embajada. Y esta aprobación sólo puede conseguirla usted misma. Si me trae esta firma, podemos empezar los trámites de inmediato, si está de acuerdo._

_Spock notó el leve temblor en los labios de la pequeña, conteniendo la emoción y la sonrisa. Ella se puso en pie y se le acercó._

_—Comandante, solicito permiso para tocarle._

_Spock asintió…y acto seguido, se vio envuelto en un abrazo estrujante que le habría roto la cintura, de ser T’Sharush una adulta._

_—Itaren, Comandante Spock. Muchas, muchas gracias!_

_Y salió corriendo de la oficina, de forma muy contraria a como había llegado a ella y como lo habría hecho una niña._

_Una niña humana._

_Así fue como Sha Eshki T’Sharush , del Maat Aitlun, se convirtió en Demora Pavelreyevna Chekova Sulu, los lacios cabellos negros de su padre japonés; los ojos azul verde de su padre ruso y las cejas y orejas de su origen Vulcano._

_Y Spock pudo sentirse satisfecho de haber hecho algo no muy lógico, pero sí correcto, dada la felicidad en la mirada de Chekhov  y el orgullo en el rostro de Sulu._

Sulu alzó su otra mano y se arrancó la máscara…y casi al instante, comenzó a hiperventilar.

McCoy entró, con el estruendo súbito de los monitores de la biocama.

—¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? ¡Quien le quitó la máscara, duende verde!?

Y en un gesto casi violento, volvió a ponerle la máscara a Hikaru, quien no pudo oponer resistencia.

Spock miró a McCoy con el gesto reprobatorio de quien mira a un cachorro enlodado recién llegado a una sala prístina.

—El mismo teniente Sulu se deshizo de ella, Leonard…

_¿No es obvio?_

McCoy se acercó a Sulu, el gesto relajado y compasivo. Con una ternura que sólo había visto dirigida a Joanna, tomó en brazos a la pequeña Demora y la estrechó contra el cuerpo de Sulu, nuevamente, acariciando sus cabellos. Luego, puso la mano en el hombro del joven y lo miró, muy serio.

Niebla. Entre la niebla que aún quedaba y que no le permitía respirar, Hikaru se percató de que Leonard se veía súbitamente envejecido y asombrosamente, no olía a bourbon.

 

—Hikaru, escúchame…necesitas respirar con la máscara. Aún estás intoxicado seriamente. Y Demora está sufriendo tanto como tú la pérdida del Enlace Mental que los unía a los tres. Necesito que te esfuerces, eres capaz de ello…

 

¿Los tres? ¿De qué carajos hablaba McCoy? ¿Por qué estaba intoxicado? ¿Por qué Demora estaba inconsciente, con huellas de llanto? ¿Y el hueco que sentía dentro de él? ¿Eso que estaba lleno de niebla? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde demonios estaba Pavel? Seguramente McCoy no lo dejaba entrar. Alguna misión, con seguridad, había salido mal y él estaba internado de nuevo y Pavel estaría en el pasillo, mordiéndose las uñas y jalándose los rizos y tratando de hacer reír a su hija y…pero por qué Demora estaba aquí? ¿Y qué diablos era la maldita niebla que inundaba toda la habitación? Cerró los ojos, por un instante.

 

Spock miró a McCoy y negó con la cabeza, en silencio. Éste apretó los labios, intentando frenar su temblor, conteniendo el llanto. Fue turno de Jim para entrar.

 

—¿Cómo se encuentra?

La voz de su Capitán. Hikaru veía y oía todo como en un sueño, como si él no estuviera presente.

—Medianamente estable, pero todavía con niveles altos de neurotoxina en la sangre. Aún no está consciente del todo.

McCoy, roncamente.

—Tal vez sea mejor así, Bones.

McCoy apretó los puños y se contuvo a gritar ¿Cómo carajos podía estar mejor así, envenenado aún y con su hija desvanecida por la herida mental?

Spock alzó la mano y la puso en el pecho de Leonard, en un ademán inusitado.

—Leonard, en ese estado, Hikaru no logra comprender lo sucedido. Y en algunos casos, es mejor…ignorar los hechos hasta que nuestra comprensión haya llegado a cierto nivel de coherencia. Coherencia que Sulu no tiene aún.

Y Leonard tuvo que tragarse la ira amarga, porque el tono en la voz de Spock era realmente tierno; nadie como él, que había perdido a su madre y a su planeta completo, podía entender mejor lo que a Hikaru le faltaba por pasar. Y lo peor de todo era que el maldito duende verde tenía la razón.

—¿Cuál fue el alegato de los Taif, Spock?

Era la voz de Jim. El Vulcano contestó, la voz tensa de ira.

—Vendieron un millón quinientos mil robots militares de ataque a la Federación, Capitán, bajo las órdenes directas del Almirante Marcus y con el diseño de Khan. Los robots incluían varios mecanismos de auto-disparo, en caso de detectar una amenaza concreta. El Director de la factoría, Lerchrys, alega en su defensa que ignoraban de esa falla específica, pese a que el mismísimo Khan, aún bajo su personalidad como Harrison hizo notar varias veces que el disparador de neurotoxinas estaba defectuoso y los circuitos tendían a fallar. Y los Taif…se supone que tienen altas normas éticas en sus factorías, desde hace cien años en la Federación. Participaron en otras operaciones.

_Como sus flotadores de rescate, en Tarsus IV…_

 

La frase no fue dicha, pero los tres en la habitación que estaban conscientes, sabían del suceso.

Jim negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia el piso. Interesante. La misma burocracia que se había tardado tres meses en llegar a Tarsus IV era la que había aprobado la compra con los Taif.

_Con un puto demonio…_

—¿Cómo fue que Pavel fue a dar ahí?

—Tomó el entrenamiento completo de desarme de bombas, Capitán, cuando estaba en la Academia. Estaba adiestrando a un grupo de cadetes y ya habían logrado desarmar por lo menos 150 robots defectuosos. Los cadetes lo perdieron de vista unos momentos. Las cámaras grabaron el incidente…

Jim se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre.

—No quiero ver eso, Spock. Dime qué diablos pasó—Jim temblaba de ira.

Spock tomó aire. Y un par de segundos, necesarios para su propio control.

“Por razones que aún desconocemos, uno de los robots lo detectó como amenaza. Se autoconectó y le disparó. El teniente Chékhov se defendió con su pháser, tratando de destruír su centro de mando, cosa que logró. La memoria analógica del robot recurrió a su última defensa y avanzó sobre el alférez, en una persecución suicida, logrando impactarlo contra la pared del almacén. El alférez…Pavel no logró saltar a tiempo. Su deceso fue casi instantáneo. El Señor Scott teoriza que fue víctima de los múltiples defectos que padecían los mecanismos. Un evento propiciado por defectos en el material, en la fabricación y fallas mecánicas menores.”

Jim apoyó  ambas manos sobre la biocama, los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Pueden ser tan amables de decirme que voy a decirle a los padres de Pavel? ¿O a Hikaru, cuando despierte? Eso, si no me atraviesa antes con su espada, claro…

Una pequeña mano se posó sobre la suya y unos ojos rasgados, gemelos en color a los de Chekhov, se posaron sobre él.

—¿Capitán? ¿Jim?

Jim sintió encogérsele el corazón y se arrodilló hasta besar la frente de la pequeña.

—¿Qué pasa, Demora?

—¿Sa-mekh Karu despertará pronto?

Leonard se inclinó sobre la pequeña.

—Estamos cuidando muy bien a tu papi, querida. Trata de dormir…

Demora negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

—Me duele dormir, toz’ot Len. ¿Qué haremos sin a’nhiri? ¿Sin papa Pavel? ¿Cómo voy  a hacer para que Karu me perdone?

Los tres la miraron, desconcertados. Spock se decidió a intervenir, acariciando con sus dedos índice y medio la mejilla de la niña, mojada en llanto.

—No hay lógica en culparse por algo en lo que uno mismo no intervino, Demora-kam.

Demora negó con la cabeza.

—Prometí a Karu y a Pasha, frente a toz’ot Selek, cuando hicimos el Enlace, que cuidaría siempre de ellos.  Y no pude hacerlo…

La comprensión fue un hecho; Demora había solicitado no sólo los cambios y aceptado la adopción. También le había pedido a Selek –sí, el anciano Spock- que usara sus habilidades telepáticas para crear un Enlace Mental familiar, igual al que tienen los niños vulcanos con sus padres y hermanos. Claro que no podría ser un lazo tan fuerte, dado que Pavel y Hikaru eran humanos y sus niveles psíquicos eran casi nulos.

Jim recordó cuando Pavel pudo sentir por primera vez a su nueva hija; Demora acababa de ganar una prueba de natación y la alegría que lo inundó casi lo hizo desmayarse y hacer correr a McCoy por toda la nave…para que terminara rumiando nuevamente sobre ‘esos malditos duendes verdes y sus mumbo jumbos vulcanos’

Fue Spock quien habló.

—Demora-kam, comprendo claramente la seriedad de tu promesa. Es la misma que yo hice a mi madre. Y habría sido totalmente ilógico siquiera imaginarse que alguien vendría del futuro y la alejaría de mí. Y ese mismo alguien también alejó de ti, a tus mekhu. A veces nuestra sola voluntad o la fuerza de ésta, no puede impedir el desarrollo de los acontecimientos externos. Sólo nuestras elecciones pueden intentar llevarnos por el camino más lógico. Y aún así, no estamos exentos de errores, menos cuando los errores no son nuestros.

 

_Entre la voz de su hija y la de Spock, el disiparse de la niebla en su rostro, Sulu comenzó a recordar. Sirenas y luces naranjas de emergencia. Las máscaras de los cadetes, corriendo aterrados. Y los disparos inútiles de su propio pháser. Niebla azul y naranja, amarga y fría, niebla roja, niebla blanca, paralizando sus manos, sus pies. Y el filo de su katana retráctil, cortando capas de acero y tritanio y cables hasta llegar a Pavel. Un muñeco roto en sus brazos, completamente flojo, los ojos cerrados, la boca entreabierta. Y más sangre de la que Hikaru hubiese visto alguna vez. Y los gritos de McCoy al fondo. Y su propia respuesta; no sintió absolutamente nada._

_Ni siquiera podía reaccionar. No hablaba y tampoco soltó a Pavel. Spock tuvo que dejarlo inconsciente pellizcando su hombro. Y no hubo nada que Mc Coy y todo su equipo lograsen hacer, para salvar a Pavel._

_Y eso, Hikaru lo supo mucho antes de que saltara a destruir al robot._

-0-

—Hikaru…

Sulu no alzó la mirada. Las torres de la Academia estaban siendo reconstruídas y él miraba sin mirar las grúas, poniendo piso tras piso, resplandecientes en el atardecer de San Francisco.

El piloto permanecía internado en el Área de Siquiatría de la Flota. En silencio. Comiendo apenas. A sabiendas de que no se le daría terapia alguna, a menos que él mismo la solicitara; una señal clara de retorno a la personalidad propia.

Alguien se situó frente a él, caminando con dificultad. El anciano Selek.

—Shti thi lakh tra, Teniente Sulu.

_Comparto tu pena._

Hikaru miró con dureza al Vulcano.

— _Domo arigatou_ , señor Spock…

El anciano inclinó la cabeza cana; ahora se veía no sólo viejo, sino frágil y decaído, a punto de desmoronarse. Fue cuando Sulu notó las lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas, despacio, perdiéndose en su túnica oscura. Sulu no le ofreció un pañuelo ni agua ni una silla para sentarse.

El anciano se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá, respirando trabajosamente. El silencio fue completo por unos momentos. Luego, Selek miró también hacia las grúas.

—En mi línea temporal, Pavel Andreievich Chékhov llegó a ser almirante, si eso puede servirte de consuelo. Y en ésta, tuviste la bendición de tenerlo a tu lado y una hija con él, cosa que no pasó en mi universo…

Hikaru rió, amargamente. Luego, su rostro se endureció de nuevo; la cara sin expresión de un samurái a punto de atacar. Habló, después de un largo silencio, interrumpido sólo por la respiración de ambos.

—¿Qué quiere de mí, señor Spock?

—Nada menos ni nada más que todos aquellos que te aman, Sulu.

Hikaru se permitió pensar en la pena que inundaba a la tripulación entera; a su hija, llorando en brazos de sus abuelos, al discurso de Jim en el funeral (había llamado a Chekhov su hermano menor) y a su propia ausencia de sentimientos; un vacío en su interior lleno de niebla helada, en la que ya no podría volar ni con el mejor radar ni con los mejores mapas. Su navegante no estaba y Sulu carecía de rumbo, así tuviera un universo entero frente a él.

Selek siguió hablando.

—Como sabes, la Flota no te devolverá a tu puesto, si estás emocionalmente comprometido. Y las técnicas que desarrollamos durante la Va’Pak, el Pü-tor Bohr, ha servido como terapia para muchas especies. Tu tripulación te necesita. Tu hija, también. Ha perdido ya dos veces a sus mekhu. Y tú estás atrapado en tu pena; hay la posibilidad de sacarte de ahí…

—¡NO!

Selek saltó con la respuesta. Sulu lo encaró, poniéndose de pie frente a él de forma amenazante y obligando al anciano a alzar la mirada.

—Lo que ustedes llaman ‘mi pena’ es lo único que me queda, señor Spock. Déjeme…ser. Váyase. No quiero que hagan nada por mí…

 

Selek asintió y se irguió, con trabajo. Sólo al cerrar la puerta, Sulu advirtió que el anciano había dejado un PADD sobre la mesa. Se frotó los ojos y pinchó la tecla cintilante, reconociendo el código.

Todos los miembros de la Flota estaban obligados a esa carta final…en caso de que lo peor ocurriera. Era grabada recién al graduarse y cuando recibían la comisión en una nave. Sulu no la había buscado en el camarote familiar y Jim no se la había entregado. Ni siquiera la recordaba.

Tendría que teclear su propio código para poder abrirla. Esto era una conspiración, de parte de Jim, de Bones , de Spock y de todo el mundo ¿Acaso no podían dejarle en paz? Ni siquiera podía ver a Demora y la pequeña estaba en casa de sus abuelos, negándose a dormir.

Tuvo la tentación de estrellar el PADD  contra la pared y después, lanzarse por la ventana; era un vuelo de 150 pisos hasta el suelo y habría muerto antes de llegar a éste; ya no le servía a Demora y Pasha tampoco estaba ahí.

No tenía razones para seguir vivo y además, tenía derecho al seppuku, si se le daba la gana. No le importó en ese momento si era egoísta o no. No le importaba absolutamente nada.

Tecleó las ocho letras del código, resueltamente.

Por un momento pensó que la ausencia de sentir que lo había paralizado este último mes lo sostendría…pero comenzó a derretirse al ver el rostro sonriente de Pavel, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

 

_“¡Hola Karu! Mira…me parece algo ilógico pero como Jim dice que acabamos de casarnos, pues tengo que volverr a grabarr esto, por las rRegulaciones y tatata. Además está lo de nuestra niña y ¿Te imaginas? ¡Vamos a tener familia casi de inmediato! Te jurro que desde que la vi en la Embajada, pensé ‘esa muñeca parece nacida en Rusia’ y ya sé que te suena absurdo, pero me encantó lograr que se riera y jugar kal-toh con ella_ —Pavel se encogió de hombros encantadoramente y Sulu se atragantó en su llanto— _Hay muchas cosas importantes que tengo que dejar en claro. Me enamoré de ti desde que el Kapitánn Pike te regañó, por poner el freno de mano a la Enterprise. Y cuando rescatamos a Jim y a Spock de la Narada. Me enamoré de ti en cada momento que nawegamos juntos y cuando te embrriagaste con wodka, el dia que me hiciste aquel pastel y te me declaraste, ya estaba yo a punto de secuestrarte, porque no hallaba cómo decírtelo. Eres algo tan bueno y hermoso como… como mi propia ley de grawedad. Me mantienes estable y pegado a ti y feliz y nunca me hiciste sentir un niño genio o un desadaptado o raro. Se supone que tengo que grabar esto, por si me llega a pasar algo malo. Y te conozco y sé que partirás en dos con tu katana a todo el mundo. O peor aún, te meterás en ti mismo y no le dirás a nadie cuánto estás sufriendo. Y ése, no es el Sulu que deba quedarse con Demora o cuidando a los abuelos (mis padres y los tuyos lo pasarán mal, si me pasa algo y lo sabes). También, tienes que cuidar de Jim y Spock; el buen doctor McCoy no puede hacerlo solo._

Pavel bajó un momento la mirada.

_No quierro que te pongas triste…pero sé que no woy a ewitar eso. Sólo quiero que la tristeza no destruya tu valentía, tu amor por los demás y que sigas siendo el que sé que un día, será un brawo capitán, tan valiente como Jim._

_Están todos mis cuentos clásicos rusos; te encargo que Uhura los haga leer a Demora, en el original; es mucho mejorr asi. Y dile a mamma Irina y a baba Andrei que fui afortunado de nacer en sus brazos y que soy un genio, gracias a ellos; no te olwides de darle mi camisola a mamma; querrá enmarcarla junto con nuestras fotos y no vas a conwencerla de lo contrario._

_¿Sabes qué? Creo que si me pasa algo, woy a extrañarte más que tú a mí, suponiendo que haya un cielo_ —Pavel enrojeció y le guiñó un ojo— _adoro tus manos en mí y todos esos amaneceres juntos; me habría gustado que no acabaran…_

_Ah…pero no debo tardarme tanto. Encontré esto, que me mandó okaa-san, tu madre. Dijo que lo entenderías cuando lo leyeras, porque es algo que aprendiste de joven. Léelo con calma y en cada palabra, no olwides que te amo, te amé y nunca woy a dejar de hacerlo, no importa dónde me encuentre:_

**_No luches contra tu propia pena; no pelees contra el enojo, la pérdida o los celos. Abrázalos con una gran ternura, como si abrazaras a un pequeño e indefenso bebé.  Tu ira eres tú mismo y no debes ser violento contigo mismo. Lo mismo, funciona con todas tus demás emociones._ **

**_Thich Nhat Hanh_ **

La pantalla se quedó congelada en la sonrisa inolvidable de Pashenka, su bello esposo…

 

Sulu reconoció el texto; su padre hablaba de Hanh cuando cultivaban plantas, en el jardín familiar, con una paciencia eterna para el inquieto Hikaru. Una tarde, Sulu  tiró un pote de frijoles recién nacidos en el invernadero familiar.  Furioso, terminó por patearlo todo y arruinarlo. Su papá lo sorprendió y el joven Sulu pensó que lo regañarían. Pero Sato san se limitó a abrazarlo hasta que Hikaru dejó de luchar. Y por la noche, junto a su futón, dejó los manuscritos del anciano maestro zen.

 

Recordándolo todo, en ese momento, Hikaru Sulu se abrazó a sí mismo, con todas sus fuerzas, acariciado por los últimos rayos del sol poniente.

De alguna forma, la niebla que lo inundaba, comenzó a despejarse…

 

-0-

La Sala de Juntas 7 era el mejor lugar para tan desagradable tarea. Spock la había elegido porque no era a prueba de sonido y su parte humana se complació en que la tripulación escuchase la discusión del Capitán…la cual habría tenido que ser moderada y educada, de haberlo hecho en la pantalla central del Puente.

 

—Déjeme explicarle, Director Lerchrys, lo mucho que me importa su producción de robots; medio carajo, ¿Le queda claro?

—Pero Capitán Kirk…

—No sólo va usted a pagar los daños a la Flota. Va a indemnizar a las familias Chekhov y Sulu hasta la tercera generación, es decir, hasta que mis hijos tengan nietos y lo va a hacer generosamente y firmado frente a las autoridades no sólo de la Flota, sino de la Federación misma.

—¡Señor! ¡Eso no es posible!

—Tienen ustedes un control del 45% de refacciones para las naves de la Flota. Ese control podría cambiar gracias a éste reporte del Comandante de Ingeniería Montgomery Scott…y me refiero al creador de la ecuación transwarp y no a cualquiera de sus ingenieros de marras.

Lerchrys tragó saliva, tras sus cómicos bigotes nazis y sus cachetes exageradamente gordos.

—Capitán, nuestro prestigio con la Flota…

—Su prestigio con la Flota es un pañal cagado, convenientemente escondido, pero no menos apestoso. Le sugiero que ni siquiera apele a ello.

Aún asi, Lerchrys se irguió cuanto pudo; este jovencito no iba a asustarlo; había trabajado con verdaderos almirantes y Jim Kirk no era más que un chiquillo.

—La Flota podría sufrir una seria ausencia de refacciones.

—Andoria tiene excelentes fábricas. Y la Colonia Vulcana está atrayendo un buen número de colonizadores que ya no son especialistas, sino generalistas y tienen una inteligencia eficiente, Lerchrys, muy lejana de la mediocridad. Si cree que podemos seguir confiando en los Taifanos o que nos vamos a morir sin ustedes, se equivoca de medio a medio.

El burócrata se jugó su última carta.

—Los klingon también nos han hecho generosas ofertas, Capitán Kirk. Es nuestra lealtad a la Flota lo que…

Jim estalló en carcajadas.

—¿No me diga? Su única lealtad es con sus cuentas en créditos, Lerchrys. Y no pierda su tiempo con amenazas estúpidas; en cuanto hagamos llegar a los klingon la forma en cómo encubren ustedes los defectos en su maquinaria, no habrá nadie que quiera pagar ni medio crédito por sus baratijas de metal en todo el cuadrante. Olvídese de los orionitas y hasta de los piratas. Espero el depósito en la cuenta de éstas familias en los siguientes cinco minutos. No olvide que mi tripulación tiene individuos muy inteligentes, lo mejor de la Flota. No le convenimos, como enemigos –Jim sonrió, siniestramente- ¿Espero que nos comprenda?

Lerchrys asintió, aterrado. De momento, pagaría. Ya tendría tiempo para ver cómo vengarse de James Tiberius Kirk…

Jim apagó la pantalla de un manotazo.

—Habrá sido prudente?

Spock puso sus largos dedos en el hombro del capitán, acariciando ligeramente su cuello.

—No, con seguridad. Pero era lo correcto, Jim.

Jim tomó su mano y besó los dedos del Vulcano, dando gracias a todos los dioses del universo por tenerlo a su lado. Ahora, habría que sacar del infierno a Hikaru…

 

-0-

 

—Capitán…

Jim se frotó los ojos, recuperando el aliento; se había quedado adormilado. La tristeza agota, siempre. Aún le dolía ver el lugar vacío de Chékhov y aún no encontraba quien pudiera sustituírlo permanentemente y Aisha Darwin ocupaba el sitio cuando no había más remedio…pero lo hacía apenada, como si sintiera vergüenza de estar en un lugar donde, pese a su innegable competencia, ella era sólo la navegante sustituta. En ese momento se hallaban cerca de Marte, comprobando la Enterprise.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Spock?

—El teniente Sulu y Demora-kam han tomado una de las lanzaderas por su cuenta, sin autorización.

Jim casi saltó.

—¿De qué me hablas?

—Se dirigen al Almacén de los robots militares, Capitán. Llevan dos torpedos de fotones…

 

Jim ahogó las maldiciones. Hikaru se había sometido al tratamiento creado por los Vulcanos, los betazoides y un grupo de terapeutas terranos; el único problema de la coherencia que proporcionaba la curación mediante esa terapia, era la indignación. Una cosa es culparse a uno mismo y otra, hallar a los verdaderos culpables. Y Hikaru Kato Sulu no iba a quedarse sentado y quietecito…ni tampoco su hija.

 

—¡Uhura..!—Jim giró la silla hacia la Estación de Comunicación.

—Ya lo intenté, Capitán. Sólo puedo monitorear sus frecuencias; estoy segura que desconectaron todos los medios de comunicación…

—¡Darwin! ¡Riley! Warp 3!

La respuesta fue a coro.

—Aye aye, Capitán!

La Enterprise aún estaba en pruebas y Scotty debe haber saltado de su puesto al ver el corazón warp encender sus controles casi por sí solo.

El comm del puente sonó de inmediato.

—¡Jim! ¿Qué diablos tratas de hacer! ¡Vas a matarnos a todos aquí abajo!

—Alcanzar a Sulu y evitar que se mate, señor Scott. Ese imbécil robó una de las lanzaderas. Y mándeme a Hendorff ¿Cómo diablos sacó bajo sus narices dos fotones de torpedos?

Scotty se atragantó.

—Pero… por las faldas de la virgen, Capitán! ¡Las lanzaderas están completas! ¡Los torpedos también!

—Checa tus registros, Scotty ¿dónde está Hendorff, carajo?

En ese momento, el silbar del turbolift dejó entrar al enorme Jefe de Seguridad al Puente. Jim no dejó de pensar que el parche negro en el ojo le daba más que personalidad; Cupcake lo había perdido en el ataque de Khan con los klingon. Y se había negado a la prótesis. Le habría ido bien un sable de abordar en la mano, pero en su lugar, llevaba un PADD.

—Alguien intervino las computadoras, Capitán. Cuatro robots de carga ayudaron a poner los torpedos en la lanzadera…

Spock extendió la mano y miró el PADD, las líneas de autoprogramación estaban en tres caracteres; cirílico, Vulcano…y kanji. El Vulcano suspiró; había sido Jim quien enseñara programación básica a Demora Sulu.

—Me temo, Capitán, que la Enterprise ha sido víctima de una conspiración familiar...

Jim tomó el PADD y se dio cuenta de que no podría leerlo.

—¡Uhura!

La Oficial de Comunicaciones casi saltó hasta la silla del Capitán y leyó el código…y comenzó a reír, casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué diablos dice, Nyota?

—Perdón, CAPITÁN… —respondió ella a los bruscos modos de Jim y éste de inmediato puso cara de cachorro regañado. Nyota tomó aire y comenzó a leer;

 

_“No vamos a suicidarnos. Demora modificó los torpedos y usaremos la lanzadera como base para proyectarlos; no van a dejar huella. Destruiremos la bodega donde están los robots militares, Jim. Puedes descontarlo de mi sueldo, si gustas, pero nada va a detenernos. Llevamos dos trajes y una cápsula de escape, así que dile a Scotty que tiene una hora para venir a por nosotros. Y dile a McCoy que no olvide lo que le dije a Khan.”_

Como en una obra mal escrita, fue turno de Mccoy de entrar al Puente.

—¿Qué está pasando, Jim? Por poco y le corto la mano a la teniente Hubba! No se supone que se nos avisa cuando entramos a warp?

Jim se cubrió el rostro con las manos y suspiró, luego, se enfrentó resueltamente a Bones.

—Comandante McCoy, ¿No se supone que el teniente Sulu estaba ya dado de alta, con sus permisos oficiales reinstalados y firmados por sus compinches siquiatras?

McCoy adelantó la barbilla en un gesto de reto y señaló hacia el puesto de pilotaje, ahora ocupado por Riley.

—Para que lo sepa, CAPITÁN KIRK, usted fue el último en firmar esa autorización. Y también recuerdo que _su esposo_ aquí presente nos solicitó al menos dos semanas más de tiempo de terapia…que usted se negó a conceder, alegando que Sulu tenía la suficiente fortaleza. Me gustaría saber desde cuándo tiene permiso de la Flota o el título para ejercer Medicina, ya sea en humanos, tribbles o lo que guste!

Jim se mordió los labios y contó del 1 al 10, mentalmente. Spock no hizo NADA por tranquilizarlo. Bueno, ya se las cobraría después… o quizá no. El sofá de su camarote era verdaderamente estrecho y frío. Miró  a McCoy.

—Yo…lo lamento, Bones. Sulu escapó, en una lanzadera. Lleva a su hija con él. Y dos torpedos de fotones.

McCoy abrió la boca sin decir palabra un instante y luego:

—¡Buen Dios, Jim! ¡Sulu no tiene tendencias suicidas! Habrían aparecido en sus exámenes previos a la Academia! ¡Su recuperación estuvo dentro de los márgenes! Spock nos solicitó más tiempo por Demora; la niña ha tenido ya demasiadas pérdidas; su mundo, sus padres originales y ahora, uno de ellos. Sulu tenía que estar muy bien estabilizado para mantener el Lazo Parental en buen estado…

Spock alzó una mano.

—Capitán, doctor McCoy…cabe una posibilidad.

Los dos y todo el Puente lo miraron esperando su respuesta. Spock continuó, con su calma de siempre.

—El teniente Sulu no es alguien que guarde resentimientos; muy por el contrario, es hombre de acción inmediata.

El Vulcano se acercó a su propio puesto y tecleó algo. La voz de Sulu resonó en el Puente:

 

“ _Atención, John Harrison, le habla el Capitán Hikaru Sulu, de la USS Enterprise. Tenemos una serie de torpedos especiales, enfocados directamente hacia usted. Un grupo de oficiales muy capacitados va en su busca, en este momento._ _Tiene dos minutos para confirmar su obediencia, resistirse sólo dará como resultado su destrucción. Si me pone a prueba, va a perder.”_

 

Jim negó con la cabeza, sonriendo, ante la siguiente frase, de McCoy:

 

_“Señor Sulu, recuérdeme nunca hacerle enojar”_

Ante eso, Uhura se cruzó de brazos e hizo ojos de espiral, Spock elevó su ceja, aguantando la sonrisa y Aisha Darwin tuvo que taparse el rostro, ahogando las carcajadas. Riley le guiñó un ojo a  Jim y éste suspiró.

—¿Cuál es el rumbo del teniente, señor Riley?

—Usted lo sabe, Capitán. Pero para que conste en la bitácora, se dirige hacia la factoría de Taif, fuera de la esfera Oört.

Jim negó con la cabeza y tocó el comm de Ingeniería, dirigiéndose a la vez a Darwin.

—Adelante, a warp 6. Aisha, no podemos llegar tarde ¿ETA?

Darwin calculó velozmente.

—Una hora y media, Capitán…

—Warp 8 entonces.

La voz de Scotty, por el altavoz del comm.

—¡Jim, por qué me haces esto! ¡Estamos apenas probando el corazón!

—Señor Scott, no me diga que no puede hacerlo. Hasta donde yo sé, esa palabra no existe en su diccionario…

Una serie de maldiciones  y el silencio fue su única respuesta…a más de la notoria aceleración de la nave.

—ETA recalculado, Capitán; 45 minutos.

Jim se sentó a sus anchas en la silla.

—Muy bien, señor Darwin. Riley, llévanos a Taif. Y los demás, prepárense; tendremos una función de fuegos artificiales…

 

-0-

 

Por supuesto que para cuando Scotty teleportó la cápsula, la factoría central de Taif estaba ya hecha una ruina, no sólo sus almacenes.

Y al abrir la cápsula de escape, McCoy encontró a Sulu, dormido, abrazando a su hija, cada uno en su traje. En un instante de pánico, pensó que habían muerto…hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sulu llevaba dos hipoinyectores vacíos; somníferos comunes. Había puesto a dormir a su niña y a sí mismo, para gastar el menos oxígeno posible.

Al ver sus rostros inundados en paz, Leonard comenzó a llorar, como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Pavel. Chapel se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros y al hacerlo, la pequeña Demora se despertó.

—Toz’ot Leo? ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí? Sa-mekh Karu me está apretando muy fuerte!

Len rió, llorando aún y sacudió a Sulu, para que despertase y Jim le soltó las grapas al casco y Hikaru bostezó y Carol se adelantó, pese a su avanzado embarazo y le dio un sopapo al casco, lo que hizo que Sulu tratara de levantarse, la cápsula girara sobre la base del teleportador y todos terminaran por caer al piso.

En ese momento, entraron corriendo Jim, Spock y Uhura.

Jim se topó con la mirada oscura de su amigo; que lo era desde que había saltado a por él, en el taladro de los romulanos, hacía ya siete años…

—Eres un maldito bastardo, Sulu, debería meterte al calabozo…

—Y ¿dejar a mi hija privada del padre que le queda? No puede hacer eso, Capitán!

Los dos se abrazaron. Demora jaló a Jim de la manga.

—Jim ¿De veras vas a meter a sa-mekh al calabozo?

El capitán sonrió y la miró, muy serio.

—Estoy pensando que voy a meter a LOS DOS al calabozo…

Demora se quitó el casco, se alisó el cabello y lo miró, muy seria, el rostro completo de Chékhov

—Me parece lógico, Capitán.

Ante la respuesta de la niña, todos soltaron la risa y unas cuantas lágrimas;seguían siendo, todos ellos, una especial familia.

Pavel no estaba con ellos ya, era verdad.

O quizá si, en algún rincón, en alguna de las muchas divisiones del universo, mirándoles y amando cada instante que había tenido con ellos y por ellos.

A la distancia, un meteorito de hielo de agua, puro, azul, perfecto, giró para caer hacia el sol, soltando chorros de niebla en su largo sendero.

El universo, siguió caminando.

 

-0-

_No sabéis cuánto me costó escribir esto. Tampoco, cuánta reprobación me traerá haberlo hecho, así que espero al menos un review._

_Música para escribir este fic;_

_[Time, soundtrack de Inception, Hans Zimmer.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxabLA7UQ9k) _

_[Comforting Sounds, Mew.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2wSU4adAbSc) _

_[Postcard, Steven Wilson.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GUtX9Fi8R0) _

_[In the Heart of The Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jZqwqz1Rrk), soundtrack del film del mismo nombre, música de los créditos, Roque Baños._

_[Sledgehammer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BXhIT4MpRis), Rihanna._

_Diccionario en Vulcano;_

_Sarlah etek dvin tor  -Estoy aquí para serviros_

_Itaren-gracias._

_Mehku- padres, en plural._

_Toz’ot—tío_

_Sa-mekh –papá._

_A’nihri—quien cuida de un niño sustituyendo a la figura materna._

_T’Sharush—aquella que es sincera, honesta y habla directamente._

_Demora—Sinceridad, en japonés (creo que fue la investigación más larga)._

_Maat Aitlu—El Clan que obtiene lo que quiere. Aitlu; deseo concedido gracias al trabajo propio._

_Sha Eshki—hija del desierto._

_Pü-tor Bohra— Cura de Limpieza. Purificando lo que ha sido ensuciado desde afuera._

_Seppuku—éste es japonés. Le conocéis mejor como hara-kiri. El derecho al suicidio entre los samuráis, cuando han perdido el honor._

_ETA—Estimated Time of Arrival, Tiempo Estimado de Llegada, es parte del lenguaje de aviación, en todos los idiomas, aunque las palabras sean inglesas._

_‘señor’ Darwin—aunque Aisha es mujer, a todos los oficiales del Puente, del Almirantazgo y a los Capitanes, se les habla siempre con pronombres masculinos, para referirse a ellos como seres humanos, sin que la distinción de género o sexo importe. No había un pronombre neutro en la época de Gene (como el andoriano Xir) ni la idea de seres humanos con ese género. De ahí que se usara el pronombre masculino._

_Dif tor heh smusmah eh sochya bosh._

_Este fic está dedicado a todas las personas que han logrado sobrevivir a mi lado, cuando la niebla de la pena me ha envuelto y nada ha logrado despejarla, recordándome que sólo el afecto es lo que nos une, como humanos._

_Fantasma Alineal._

_p.d. Os solicito, creencias religiosas o no, que tengáis a Irina Y Viktor Yelchin en vuestros pensamientos. Necesitan ese apoyo, creedme._


End file.
